Bowser Jr.
Bowser Koopa Jr. is Bowser's only child, according to Miyamoto, in the Mario series of which he is the secondary antagonist and a follower of his mighty father. He is the heir to Koopa throne. He had his most notable appearances in his first game, Super Mario Sunshine, the New Super Mario Bros. series, and Mario Super Sluggers, in which he is the main antagonist. Appearance and Personality Bowser Jr. has a yellow skin tone with a green head like his father. Bowser Jr. has only one tooth on the left side of his snout. He also has small black eyes and his hair is tied up into a top-ponytail. Bowser Jr, like his father, has a plastron ('belly') formed by four scutes, padded feet and a spiked green shell on his back. Bowser Jr. wears a white bib where there's a drawing of fangs resembling his father's mouth. In his first appearance his bandanna is blue and has a drawing of Mario's face. He wears are gray metal cuffs around his hands that have spikes in certain games. Bowser Jr. is evil like his father, but often acts like the child he is. He is rather hyperactive, jumping high and throwing tantrums easily. His child-like nature and overconfidence often leads to his downfall. Appearances ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Bowser Jr. disguised himself as Shadow Mario in Super Mario Sunshine and spread toxic goop across Isle Delfino. He was tricked by Bowser into thinking that Peach was his mother and that Mario and Bowser had reversed roles. Unaware of this, Mario, Princess Peach and Toadsworth headed to the island for a vacation and Mario was taken in by the police. Being framed by Bowser Jr., Mario and F.L.U.D.D. had to clear the waste from the island and uncover who truly caused this mess, when it was later revealed at Pinna Park that it was the work of Bowser Jr. and Bowser ''New Super Mario Bros. Bowser Jr. appears as the mid boss of all of the ''New Super Mario Bros. worlds. It is also notable that during this game (following the death of his father in the World 1 Castle) he leads the Koopa Troop and it is in fact he who kidnaps Peach in the beginning of the game. He, alongside a resurrected Bowser, serve as the final bosses of the game as well. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii, Bowser Jr. would send out colossal beasts to do his bidding for him, excluding one instance where he directly fought Mario through an Airship. The two first encountered each other in Galaxy when he sent out a large robot that Mario had to climb in order to destroy. In his second appearance, Bowser Jr. and his armada of airships was raided by Mario and concluded with Mario destroying the primary ship by launching Koopa Troopa shells toward it. During his last boss appearance in the game, he sent out an enraged King Kaliente to fight Mario. During the climax of the game, Bowser Jr. was thrust into an exploding sun. Miraculously, he survived, as seen in the ending movie. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Bowser Jr. appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii along with Bowser and the Koopalings. He appears to be the leader of the attack on Princess Peach's Castle. During the game, the player must fight him in an Airship. Each time the player battles him, he uses a Koopa Clown Car. He is also seen after the credits of the game, directing the koopalings to move his unconscious father. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Just as in the first game, Bowser Jr. orders boss monsters to attack Mario in Super Mario Galaxy 2, although he only does this in World 1. Otherwise, he fits Mario head on. In this game he seems to have less of a connection with his (now gargantuan) father, and is never seen alongside him in boss battles. After World 5, Bowser Jr. is blasted out of his Boomsday machine and off screen. His current fate is unknown. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Bowser Jr. reappeared in New Super Mario Bros. U with his father, the Koopalings and Boom Boom, he serves once again as the boss of the airship levels. At the final level, he will constantly attempt to crush Mario with his own Koopa Clown Car, when Bowser is defeated at the end of the level, Bowser Jr. and Kamek use magic to make Bowser huge, when Mario tries to get to Peach, the window will be sealed and Jr. comes with the now huge Bowser to fight Mario, Jr. will once again try to crush Mario, when he hits the ground, he falls unconscious for some time so Mario can steal his Clown Car to damage Bowser. When Mario did that three times, Bowser is defeated and Jr. and the koopalings try to get Bowser on the destroyed Airship. ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Bowser Jr. is a playable character in Mario Superstar Baseball. He appeared with his paintbrush and smock. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Bowser Jr. appeared as a team captain and playable character in Mario Super Sluggers. His assigned team name was the "Bowser Jr. Rookies". ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Bowser Jr and his alter-ego, Shadow Mario were both unlockable or hidden characters in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. ''Mario Sports Mix'' Junior appeared in Mario Sports Mix as a playable character in this Mario Sports title. Bowser Jr. had his own sports stadium titled Bowser Jr. Boulevard. ''Mario Strikers Charged'' Bowser Jr. is an unlockable and playable character in Mario Strikers Charged. ''Mario Power Tennis'' Bowser Jr. was his father's partner in both the Wii and GameCube version in Mario Power Tennis. Junior was listed as a Tricky character. but unlike most Tricky-types, his shots are less curved. Bowser Jr.'s Offensive Power Shot involves making three paintballs, with the center one holding the tennis ball. Any player who hits that ball has their speed reduced for a while. The Defensive Power Shot involves Bowser Jr. running to the tennis ball, and hitting it with his brush. His trophy cutscene begins with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and a Yellow Toad interacting when they suddenly hear a cackle. Bowser Jr. then takes the trophy while they are not looking, which then makes Mario realize that it is suddenly gone. They spot Bowser Jr. in the air, who then jumps on all of their heads and strikes a pose in his victory. Bowser Jr.'s reach isn't the greatest, but his speed is at a decent level. His lunge involves doing a cartwheel to reach the ball and hitting it. ''Mario & Sonic'' series and Bowser Jr. in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games.]] Bowser Jr. appears as a playable character in both Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. He is listed as an all-around type character. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' Bowser Jr. appeared as Bowser's partner in Mario Kart: Double Dash‼. This was his first appearance in a racing game. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Bowser Jr. made his second racing appearance in Mario Kart Wii in which he was classified as a medium weight racer. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Bowser Jr. will appear in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as one of the new drivers. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Bowser Jr. appears as a mini-boss in Paper Mario: Sticker Star multiple times. When Mario is proceeding through Warm Fuzzy Plains, a Toad runs into him and drops a rare, gold sticker. The Toad then tells Mario that Bowser Jr. was going after him because he wanted the rare sticker that he found, and then the Toad runs away. As Mario picks up the rare sticker Bowser Jr. shows up and tells Mario that he is trying to collect all of the rare stickers, and after Mario refuses to give him the sticker Bowser Jr. attacks Mario. In the battle Bowser Jr. has 20HP and can use an ability that was given to him by Bowser, which allows him to heal himself by 20HP on his turn. So because of that ability Mario cannot defeat Bowser Jr. unless he uses the rare sticker, which does 20 damage to Bowser Jr., and is enough to defeat him. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bowser Jr. has appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and two stickers. He then appeared as a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' and ''3DS''. He plays using the Junior Clown Car Attacks Specials * Neutral Special: Clown Cannon * Side Special:Clown Kart Drift * Up Special: Abandon Ship! * Down Special: Mechakoopa * Final Smash: Shadow Mario Paint Trophy descriptions G-Tanooki's main in smash ultimate/smash 4 "Bowser's son, who appears in Super Mario Sunshine calling Princess Peach his mother--he feels so strongly about her that he kidnaps her. Somewhat spoiled by his father, Bowser Jr. comes off as being on the selfish side. His bib is decorated with drawn-on fangs and worn like a mask--it's most likely an effort to appear more menacing." Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U "Bowser's beloved, spoiled son sports a bandanna with a large mouth drawn on it. Like his father, Bowser Jr. longs to take Mario down. In Smash Bros., he'll fight from inside his heavily armed Junior Clown Car. The Clown Car takes less damage than Bowser Jr., so mind your positioning." Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U Alt "The Clown Kart Dash special move turns the Junior Clown Car into a kart. If you change direction while driving it, it'll spin and do more damage. When you use his up special, Bowser Jr. leaps from his Junior Clown Car, dropping it on the foes below." Origins Bowser Jr.'s origin is as yet unknown - while the genesis of Bowser's other children has been hinted at, Junior appeared as if from nowhere. In his first appearance, his father told him Peach was his mother, which was later proved false. He is the spitting image of Baby Bowser, except the latter doesn't wear a bib. Junior's bib has scribbled on fake teeth, as if to match his father's fierce grin. Junior appears in many games to have his magic paintbrush, which was introduced in his first game, Super Mario Sunshine. Not many fans were initially fond of Bowser Jr, as he overshadowed the Koopalings. However, many began to not mind him as much, as the seven were seen alongside him in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. de:Bowser Jr. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Bosses Category:Amiibo characters Category:Mario & Luigi bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Royal characters